<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, Don't Just Stand There! by UnregisteredCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495075">Well, Don't Just Stand There!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnregisteredCookie/pseuds/UnregisteredCookie'>UnregisteredCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collaboration of Glitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnregisteredCookie/pseuds/UnregisteredCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long and arduous battle, Hornet glitches through the floor.</p><p>Features my art!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collaboration of Glitches [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, Don't Just Stand There!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently, I've been going for a Steel Soul completion. Hornet Sentinel gave me serious difficulties when I was playing through the game normally, so her fight was one of the only ones I was incredibly stressed out about. Luckily I managed to  beat her... however, on the final strike, she glitched through the floor.</p><p>Luckily rebooting the game let me bypass that without having to fight her again. It was hilarious, but I'm a little disappointed that it happened right at the end. Oh well!</p><p>I drew/wrote this because it was funny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>After a long and grueling battle, the little ghost of Hallownest raises their nail victoriously in the air, delighted to have come up on top. If they were any less careful, they would have risked certain death--this wasn’t a dream, after all. They could feel every strike of Hornet’s needle against their shell, every hairline fracture that formed over the mask that held the empty everything within.</p><p>If they had a mouth or a voice, they would be laughing. If they had eyes, they’d be crying with relief. Instead, their merriment is contained within themself, giddy laughter within their head. <em>Ahaha! I actually did it!</em> they want to cry out: <em>I actually beat my sister! That’s such a relief!</em></p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>When they finally settle down, the adrenaline of the battle beginning to fade away, they sheathe their nail over their back, finally taking note of the stark silence and stillness of the red-cloaked figure a short distance away. Hornet is wriggling, a cluster of snow--or is it ash? They don’t recall ever having seen snow--piled high over her lower body. It looks like it’d be easy to pull themself out of, if they were given the chance, if it really were just snow or ash keeping them down, but--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>...Wait. Is she stuck?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They pause, writhing within their shell uncertainly, pushing against the mask. There’s a part that wants to call out to her, a word on the tip of their nonexistant tongue. <em>Sis?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, nothing comes out--and they don’t know what ‘sis’ is, they don’t know what a sister’s purpose is other than to bully and fight and be difficult with her younger sibling. And they think they’re younger than her--they’re smaller than her, and compared to the statue of the Hollow Knight in the City of Tears, the both of them were much smaller still than them. They feel like she could be a sister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With words unable to be voiced, they ask instead to themself: <em>Should I help her?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Little ghost...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They recognize that voice--it’s Hornet’s, though the quietness is a little off-putting. They can barely hear her over the howling of the wind about them, snow-ash particles drifting fiercely along the almost-painted landscape. They tilt their head to let her know that they heard her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hornet, still shivering, pauses in her wriggling to look up at them. There’s something unsettling in her eyes--a horror, a fear? Their worry about her silence is immediately subsided as her voice booms forth once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>GET HELP.”</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My DeviantART:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/uneditedcookie</p><p>My Tumblr:<br/>https://www.unregisteredcookie.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>